gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
False Peace
is Phase-01 of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. It first aired in Japan on October 5, 2002 and in the United States on April 17, 2004. The HD Remaster first aired in Japan on December 23, 2011. Synopsis 11 months have passed since the Earth Alliance and ZAFT (Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty) entered into war. In L5, on the resource satellite Heliopolis of the neutral nation Orb… On this colony, Industrial College student Kira Yamato, as usual, heads for the lab where he accidentally gets involved in a Gundam extortion plan by the invading ZAFT forces. Heliopolis falls into confusion with factories exploding and MS GINNs invading the PLANT. The surprise attack is a success, and 3 of 5 prototype Gundams, the first MS Gundam by the Earth Alliance Forces that has been built in secret, fall into the hands of ZAFT. Kira, who was looking for shelter, chases after a girl and wanders into a factory district, where they accidentally see the two remaining Gundams. The girl screams when she sees them for some reason. Kira evacuates the girl but fails to secure a place for himself. Lieutenant Murrue Ramius of the Earth Alliance who was there, tries to lead Kira onto MS Strike Gundam when a ZAFT soldier attacks…who was Kira’s childhood friend, Athrun Zala.MOBILE SUIT GUNDAM SEED | False Peace (Modified) Plot January 25, 71 C.E.: At the Orb Union's space colony Heliopolis, Kira Yamato is met by his colleagues, Miriallia Haw and Tolle Koenig, who came to bring him back to their professor. As they discuss the news report regarding the battle at Kaohsiung, Kira remembers back to his last parting conversation with a childhood friend, who gave him his robotic bird - Birdy. After Tolle interrupted Kira's reminiscing abruptly, the group leaves for the institution at the Morgenroete facility. On route, Kira and the others find Flay Allster, and are asked by her two gossiping friends about the letter she received from Sai Argyle. During this, 3 people (Natarle Badgiruel, Arnold Neumann, & Jackie Tonomura) pass between them to get a car, followed later by Flay's group in another car heading for the mall. Kira and the others cross into the colony's factor district (owned by Morgenroete) and reach the institution lab, where Sai and Kuzzey Buskirk greet them. Kira notices an unexpected person, said to be a guest of the professor, sitting in the room. Meanwhile, a carrier docks at Heliopolis where 5 ace pilots disembark, leaving Mu La Flaga to talk with its captain. As the Earth Alliance's pilots met with the command crew at the harbor, 2 ZAFT ships shadow the colony behind a nearby asteroid and deploy their own carriers in secret. Debating with Fredrik Ades on whether to proceed with their mission or not, Rau Le Creuset insists on continuing with the mission - to secure the Earth Forces' new mobile weapons before they're transported - without approval of the PLANT Supreme Council, feeling inaction would be consequential later. The ZAFT carriers silently reach the colony exterior, deploying the Le Creuset Team's pilots and soldiers into the colony. The Le Creuset Team begins arming bombs across the interior and the harbor. As the ZAFT ships begin their approach on the harbor, Murrue Ramius is ordered to move the "G-Weapons" to the hidden battleship docked at Heliopolis - the Archangel. The bombs are detonated, generating tremors and shockwaves throughout the colony, killing all within the harbor, but only slightly damages the Archangel. Amidst the confusion, while ZAFT Mobile Suits enter the colony and attack the Morgenroete facility, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, and Nicol Amalfi abduct three of the units being transported. Kira separates from his friends to chase the professor's guest into the factory, who he later finds out to be a girl. As they enter the factory, they see the last 2 "G-Weapon" units, to which the girl despairingly reveals to be the Earth Forces' newest mobile weapons. As ZAFT forces continue to raid the factory, Kira finds an open bunker and forces the girl inside while he escapes to find another vacant bunker: however, Murrue, seeing Kira afar in the factory, tells him that there's nothing of the bunker left and orders him to come to her. During this, Rusty Mackenzie is killed, leaving the last ZAFT pilot to take on Murrue. When Murrue is injured by the approaching ZAFT pilot, Kira runs to her. Both he and the soldier stop in hesitation after seeing each other: Kira discovers the last ZAFT pilot is the same childhood friend he was remembering earlier - Athrun Zala - and so does Athrun recognize Kira. Amidst this, Murrue shoots at Athrun, pushing her and Kira into the nearby Mobile Suit, while Athrun withdraws into the remaining unit. The GAT-X105 Strike Gundam is activated. Stats Characters *Kira Yamato *Athrun Zala *Yzak Joule *Dearka Elsman *Rau Le Creuset *Mu La Flaga *Nicol Amalfi *Murrue Ramius *Natarle Badgiruel *Flay Allster *Miguel Aiman *Rusty Mackenzie *Arnold Neumann *Kuzzey Buskirk *Sai Argyle *Jackie Tonomura *Tolle Koenig *Miriallia Haw *Rusty Mackenzie Mechanic *GAT-X105 Strike Gundam *GAT-X303 Aegis Gundam *GAT-X102 Duel Gundam *GAT-X103 Buster Gundam *GAT-X207 Blitz Gundam *ZGMF-1017 GINN *TS-MA2 Moebius *TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero Quotes Music Notes & Trivia HD Remaster Changes To be added References